


Stairwells

by KeriArentikai



Series: Oh, The Places We'll Go [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Grad School AU, Kind of Rough Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Professor/Student (not creepy), Rimming, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriArentikai/pseuds/KeriArentikai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is careful to check that no one sees him in the hallway as he walks up to Derek's office.  He peeks his head in and sees that Derek is alone, working on his laptop with a book open in front of him.  Before he can second-guess himself, he goes in to the office and closes the door behind him. Derek looks surprised to see him, but not necessarily unhappy about it.  </p><p>"Are you busy?" Stiles asks, his hand still on the doorknob.</p><p>"Not really," says Derek, his expression uncertain.</p><p>Stiles locks the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairwells

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've clearly lost my mind. This one is even longer. And even less proofread. I'll probably have to edit it this evening to correct whatever I find when I read it over. And still totally, 100% not my dissertation. Oops.
> 
> I hope you guys like it. It got a bit away from me, both background-wise and sex-wise.

The next morning, Stiles texts Derek: _Don't worry, they weren't paying any attention when I came home last night. Don't ask why._

_Well, now of course I'm going to ask why._

_Do you actually want to hear tawdry tales of Allison's sex life?_

_Oh. No. No I really don't._

Stiles remembers coming in, face flushed from the walk and his excitement, with stubble burn on one side of his neck and a bite mark on the other, ready to have pathetic excuses tumble out of his mouth.

But when he walked into the living room, he saw Allison sitting in Scott's lap (nothing unusual there) and Isaac kissing Scott. They were so startled at his entrance that they all jumped apart, and were way too busy avoiding eye-contact with Stiles to notice his state of dishevelment. Apparently they weren't that embarrassed, though, since in the morning Isaac's car was still parked outside and he wasn't sleeping on the couch. Stiles wonders if it's the first time or if he's not the only one keeping secrets.

Thursday's rough - he has to prep teaching his discussion section Friday morning and he has a response paper due Friday at noon. He contemplates the wisdom of trying to arrange a quickie with Derek anyway, but decides against it - he's still a little overwhelmed from last night and thinks it might be nice to get some more practice talking before or after sex. So Stiles texts Derek that he'll be working all night, and Derek says he will too, and Stiles thinks this is okay.

On Friday, he's taught and handed in his paper. He has lunch with Erica, Boyd and Isaac, since Allison and Scott are still kind of avoiding him. Isaac doesn't bother - just gives Stiles a wide grin and doesn't mention anything. He thinks no one has noticed that he's been wearing scarves the past two days, but Lydia is pretty much the most observant person on the planet so he really isn't sure he's going to get away with it.

When he gets back to the office, he texts Derek, asking if he wants to get together tonight. It's worth figuring out a way to blow off his friends, he thinks.

 _Sorry,_ he receives in reply, _I'm going out of town for the weekend. Monday maybe?_

And he's... sad. Which is absurd. I mean, realistically, he'd only had his first real conversation with the guy three days ago. He shouldn't be so attached already. And, he realizes, he is attached already. Which is bad enough in itself, but he also knows they haven't had any kind of exclusivity talk and he finds himself wondering who Derek is going to see. It's not his business, he knows its not his business, but he can't help but care. God, he wishes he could talk to Allison.

He doesn't. Instead, he doesn't reply to the text and he tries not to think about it for a while. This plan fails spectacularly when he hears voices talking in a cubicle across the row from him. 

"Hale's such a hard grader, he drives me crazy," says Matt.

"He drives me crazy, too, but not in that way," giggles Rebecca. "My god, did you see his ass in those pants yesterday?"

Danny sighs. "I'm still holding out hope that he's gay and will declare his big gay love for me."

Stiles wants to yell at them. He wants to tell them to get their grubby mental hands off his boyfriend. But Hale - Derek - isn't his boyfriend, and Stiles' emotions are apparently running way ahead of reality.

He can't yell at them or tell them why he's annoyed. He can't ask Derek where he's going and who he's seeing. He looks at his phone again, and then decides to do the one thing he's pretty sure he is allowed to do. He turns his phone on silent, puts it in his desk, and walks out of his office and up to the third floor.

Stiles is careful to check that no one sees him in the hallway as he walks up to Derek's office. He peeks his head in and sees that Derek is alone, working on his laptop with a book open in front of him. Before he can second-guess himself, he goes in to the office and closes the door behind him.

Derek looks surprised to see him, but not necessarily unhappy about it. 

"Are you busy?" Stiles asks, his hand still on the doorknob.

"Not really," says Derek, his expression uncertain.

Stiles locks the door. He walks towards Derek, who can obviously tell where this is going, and who looks a bit like a deer in the headlights. 

When Stiles pushes Derek's chair back from the desk and kneels in front of it, Derek starts to look legitimately scared.

"The walls are really thin here, people can hear..." Derek says weakly.

"Well then," Stiles replies, "you'd better be quiet."

Stiles has never really loved giving head, but he's good at it. Not necessarily because he has a ton of experience - he actually doesn't, since he's not in the practice of doing sexual stuff he isn't into. But Stiles likes to be good at what he does, so he took the time to learn. He wonders if it'll be different with Derek, if he'll like it more. 

As he unzips Derek's pants and pulls his dick out from the fold in his boxers, he feels Derek start to harden in his hand and he looks up to see Derek looking down at him with those gorgeous eyes, still surprised and maybe a little amazed. He keeps eye contact as he softly sucks the head into his mouth and Derek's breath hitches and he thinks, yes, I'm going to like this.

Derek stays quiet as Stiles continues- really, he has to stay quiet - but Stiles knows he's enjoying it. He can feel it from the twitch of Derek's cock in his mouth and his soft breaths and his hands which are cupped around his head. Derek slides his finger under Stiles' scarf and strokes, presses at the bite mark he left the other night. Stiles pushes further, trying to take Derek in as far as he can. He's never been great at judging the size of guys' penises, sometimes he thinks he's the only person on the planet who likes dick who never really seems to notice exactly, as long as things are feeling good. But he figures out that Derek is bigger than anyone he's done this with before when he takes him a bit too far down his throat and chokes, just a little. 

Stiles can tell Derek doesn't mean to do it, can tell by how quickly he releases him, but for a microsecond Derek's hands tense on his head and hold him there as he chokes on his cock. It's only a moment, but Stiles is suddenly rock hard and makes a little moaning noise. Derek looks down, concerned, but when he sees that Stiles is pulling his own dick out of his pants and starting to stroke it, hard, his face relaxes and his hold on Stiles' head gets firmer. With his hands and his hips, he's not forcing, exactly, but participating, encouraging as Stiles tries to take him down harder, longer, until tears prick at his eyes. He feels Derek's thumb on the corner of his lips as he fucks into his mouth and Stiles swallows convulsively and Derek's come is shooting down his throat and he knows he has no choice but to swallow. It's only moments later than he comes in his hand.

This is insane, he thinks, as Derek gently moves him to the couch, gives him a tissue for his hand and pulls Stiles against his chest so that they're cuddled together. Derek is insanely perfect.

Derek lets out a deep, slow breath and talks softly, mindful that sound really does carry in this building.

"What the hell am I going to tell my sister about you?"

Stiles knows it's a rhetorical question, but can't help responding instinctively: "Well, don't tell her about that!" Derek chuckles warmly. 

"No, I don't think I will."

"So, your sister?"

"Yeah, I'm going to see her in New York this weekend."

"Oh." His sister. Of course. Stiles knew he really needed to chill out.

"What are you up to this weekend?" Derek asks.

"I figured I'd try to get ahead on some work. Isaac and I might go see a movie." He feels Derek tense a little and he waits.

"You and Isaac. Were you... I mean, are you..." Derek is hesitant, but Stiles pushes off his chest and looks at him like he's crazy.

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

Derek looks a little embarrassed, but he pushes on. "He's the only grad student, other than you, that I know is gay. And... I saw you walking home in the morning once, I figured you were at his house."

Stiles really isn't sure where to start. It makes him realize that there's so much he and Derek still don't know about each other. So he just starts with the first think he thinks of.

"Actually, Danny's gay, too. And I'm not gay."

Derek raises a very, very dubious eyebrow at Stiles, and he flushes.

"Okay, yes, point taken, I just mean... Actually, the only other person in the department that I've slept with is Lydia." Derek looks unhappy, so Stiles tells him the truth: "It was only once, ages ago, and it was awful." His face must convey the sincerity of this statement, so Derek starts to look only a little grouchy.

"Besides, I think Isaac is sleeping with Allison and Scott now."

"Ugh," Derek puts his head on Stiles' shoulder. "I need to know less about the sex lives of my students."

"And," Stiles thinks, here goes: "I'm not sleeping with anybody else and I don't plan to until... unless..."

Derek whispers back, "Me neither."

"So, I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know when I get back." Stiles kisses him goodbye and feels much, much better about the weekend.

***

When he walks out of the third floor men's bathroom after cleaning up a bit, Lydia is just leaving her advisor's office. He knows that there's nothing incriminating about him using the bathroom in the middle of the day, but he sees her shrewd eyes and he worries.

***

The weekend is quiet. He does get ahead on his work, and he sees a movie with Isaac, but neither of them talk about the marks on their respective necks.

When he goes with Scott to pick up some coffee to bring back to the office on Saturday night, Stiles figures that the best defense is a good offense and gives Scott a knowing look. 

"We aren't trying to keep anything from you," he stammers, "I just... We don't... It's new, all right? And I don't really understand it."

"Yeah, I get it," Stiles says. "I'm here for you if you want to talk."

"I'm just worried things are going to get screwed up. I mean, I never really thought I was bi, and Isaac's great, he is, but I love Allison and I'm not sure I can love two people at once. And I can't help but wonder if Allison is going to end up liking him better and Isaac's never slept with a girl before and I just want it all to work out okay." He looks at Stiles and shrugs helplessly.

Stiles hugs him. "I know," he says. 

***

The week doesn't go the way he expected it to go. He does get together with Derek on Monday. It's after his seminar, so he only gets there at 9:30 and he's tired, so Derek talks a little bit about his weekend with his sister and Stiles tells him that he hated the movie he saw with Isaac, and they put on a movie and Stiles falls asleep. Derek drives him home at 11:00 pm and kisses him goodbye.

Derek has a book chapter due on Friday and a bunch of grading to catch up on from the weekend, and Stiles is getting more and more worried about his paper on Catullus, so the only time they see each other is when Stiles brings him a cup of coffee in his office on Wednesday afternoon, careful not to be seen entering. There's no funny business this time - actually, it's the first time Stiles has been in his office and not gotten off, it's weird - but as Stiles jerks off that night thinking about the sensation of Derek's fingers playing with his ass after they had sex and how it felt when Derek fucked his mouth, he thinks it's probably a good thing they aren't having sex all the time. He wants it to be more than just that.

But by Friday night he's horny and he just wants Derek again.

Derek texts him at eight in the evening to tell him that he sent in the chapter and Stiles can come over whenever he wants. Stiles doesn't even try to make up something about where he's going, he just yells 'bye!' to Allison and Lydia and runs out the door.

When he gets there, Derek looks tired but happy to see him. He gives Stiles a glass of wine and bitches for a while about the book's editor and his absurd requests. Derek's cell phone rings and he looks at the screen (Stiles can see it says 'Laura calling'), then looks apologetically up at Stiles. Stiles says, "No, go ahead," just as Derek says, "If it's not important, she usually just texts."

"Hey, what's up?" Derek says. Stiles can hear noise from the other end of the line but can't make out any words. "Look, I'm kind of busy, can we talk tomorrow? ... Yeah." Silence. Derek rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I know." He starts to look a little annoyed. "You always mean well." Some more silence from Derek, before he snaps: "We can talk about this tomorrow. Good night, Laura."

Stiles looks at him quizzically and Derek sighs. 

"My sister. She's just... concerned."

"Why?"

Derek hesitates. "I'm not sure this is a... second? third? fifth? date conversation." Stiles thinks for a minute.

"Because you don't want to talk about it with me or because you think it'll screw things up?"

"I don't..." Derek looks away. "The latter."

"I'm not going anywhere," Stiles tells him. And he thinks maybe that's not a second-third-fifth date thing to say either, but it's true.

"She just worries because I haven't really done the whole relationship thing for... a long time."

"How long?" Stiles is curious, and while he feels a bit nervous about the answer, he knows it won't change anything now.

"Um... since my divorce." Derek winces as he says the word and sees Stiles' expression.

"Your... what? You're divorced? When was this? What state did you get married in?"

"New York."

"But they just started allowing gay marriage! Oh my god, are you still married?" And Stiles thinks, that would change things after all.

"No! No. I was married to a girl."

"What? I thought you're gay. I mean, I shouldn't have assumed, but after our conversation..."

"No, I am," sighed Derek. Stiles realizes he hasn't said one helpful thing in the last minute and decides to shut up and let Derek talk. Derek does. Slowly and as if he's not really sure he wants to.

"I was really young. I met her right after my parents died." At Stiles' look, he says: "A car crash. It was a long time ago, don't worry about it." But he looks like he appreciates the hand Stiles puts on his leg just the same.

"I came out to my parents when I was sixteen, but they were pretty conservative and though they loved me, they had a hard time with it. Things have changed so much in the last decade or so - it was harder back then. I think they were coming around, Laura thinks so too, but...." Derek shrugs.

"Anyway, I met Kate when I was nineteen. She was gorgeous and I thought, well, maybe... I know, it was dumb. And it turned out she had some weird fetish about 'turning guys straight' but I just got so caught up in her that I couldn't see it. We got married a few months later and split up six months after that. It was... bad. I haven't really been serious about anyone since then."

Stiles does the math in his head. If Derek got divorced at twenty, he's been single for fourteen years. The last time Derek was in a relationship (however he defined it, anyway - Stiles really doubted he'd been celibate) Stiles had been watching Saturday morning cartoons and playing with Transformers. He's no longer quite so surprised that Derek already has tenure at 34. Dead parents, a divorce, fourteen years of relationship issues... Stiles is amazed Derek told him all of this, even after Stiles encouraged him to.

He realizes he's been quiet for a bit too long and Derek is looking at him miserably.

"You don't have to stay," he says.

Stiles wants to tell him something equally personal, to show Derek that he trusts him, too. But he's not sure he has anything that quite compares, and saying that his mom died sounds a bit too much like he's trying to compare.

So instead he says, "I know," and kisses him. 

Derek relaxes a little and Stiles tells him the story of the first time he brought a guy home to meet his dad. How Stiles had worked himself up so much that he was ready to cry from fear of his father's reaction and his father acted like nothing was weird at all, and how after his boyfriend went home his dad told him that even if Stiles had forgotten he'd kissed Billy next door when he was three years old, he hadn't. 

Derek laughs and tells Stiles that his father sounds great, and then presses their foreheads together.

"I've been sitting in the same chair all day working on those fucking edits. I could use a shower. Do you mind?" Derek says. And Stiles thinks that Derek isn't lying, but maybe that he also wants a change of scenery, a firm divide between the conversation they just had and the rest of the night. 

"No, no problem. Um... can I join?"

Derek grins. "I was hoping you'd say that."

He's been in Derek's bathroom before, and he'd noticed the shower stall with just enough room for two people. They undress and Stiles can see Derek looking at him, knows that Derek is attracted to him, even if he's not entirely sure what he looks like in Derek's eyes.

The water gets hot quickly and they step under the spray, and Stiles thinks the combination of hot water and Derek's hands on his skin is the best thing ever. Derek shampoos his hair and they laugh when Derek tries to do the same to Stiles' buzzed head. Then he opens the body wash and they soap up each other's bodies - Stiles is enjoying washing Derek's balls and cock very thoroughly but he loses his train of thought when Derek's soapy fingers run over and around his hole, pressing in. Soap feels different than lube, but it feels good and it's like Derek is trying to touch every single inch of him from the inside. He holds onto Derek's shoulders and for a split second he worries that he'll actually fall down and hurt himself and that wouldn't be sexy at all. But Derek's other hand is firm around his waist and Stiles knows he wouldn't let him fall. The water is so hot and his senses are overwhelmed.

Derek stops before Stiles can get off and just grins mischievously when Stiles raises an eyebrow. They rinse off and Stiles barely passes the towel over his skin before Derek's pushing him into the bedroom and taking away the towel. The cool air is an amazing contrast to Derek's warm hands on his hips, and Derek growls into his ear from behind him: "On your stomach. Now."

He climbs on to the bed and isn't exactly sure what Derek's going to do next, but then he feels those large, warm hands parting his cheeks and he waits. He should have seen it coming, he thinks, but he didn't, and he's surprised when he feels something warm and wet running lightly around his hole. He jerks forward but Derek's hands hold him in place. He's thought about this before, but never done it - he's always been a little put off by the idea, but Derek just cleaned him inside and out, obviously on purpose. His uncertainty and slight sense of shame make Derek's tongue feel even better as it laps and presses and works its way inside. 

Once he's sure Stiles isn't moving away, Derek takes his hands away from his hips and moves them down so his two thumbs are holding Stiles' rim slightly open, so his tongue can go further in, can push against his walls, up and down and around. More fingers get involved - he knows at least one is stroking his prostate and he can still feel Derek's tongue and he knows Derek is using other fingers but he's not exactly sure where they are or what they're doing, he just feels Derek everywhere. He presses his cock down against the bed and he thinks he screams as he comes all over the clean sheets.

He thinks he drifts for a little while, because the next thing he feels is Derek's cock pressing into him, with only the lube on the condom and Derek's saliva to ease the way, and he can't move, and it feels so so so good. He tries to make some noises to show he's okay, and Derek should keep going, and it must work because Derek does. But it's all too much and he feels so sensitive everywhere that he thinks he can't take it anymore. But he waits, and he's just as far past his limit as he can go without it becoming actually unpleasant when Derek stops moving and collapses on top of him. 

He thinks, before he falls asleep, that he really hopes it works out with Derek. Because he wants sex like this forever.


End file.
